


iZombie | What are you?

by jajafilm



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Funny, Video, Zombies, ironic, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video on the tv show iZombie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	iZombie | What are you?

#   **iZombie | What are you?**

 

Hey, This time I have music video for you. It's a bit ironic, a little funny... well, see it for yourself...

 


End file.
